Gouyoku Kuishinbou
Gouyoku Kuishinbou (理想とは、剛坊を願って, Kuishinbou Gouyoku) is a S-Class Oni and ranked number four in The Jin Oni Wanted. He is a former prince of hell, taking command over all the greed of the souls. He now is the leader of a group called, The Kuishinbou Gang. Within the princes he has been given the name "The Glutton of Hell". ''He is the younger brother of Kokuzoku Kuishinbou. Appearance Unlike the other demons of the Jin Oni list, he is the most demonic looking. He is a tall and fat man, never hard to miss. His outfit consists of a basic long sleeved jacket, with a coat over the jacket. He is often seen, wearing a scarf around his neck. His face is pure white as well, with red tattoos on the sides of his head. Coming up to his eyes. His eyes are a pure black and small. His Blonde hair is tied up into a top-knot that looks close to cat ears. His hair is long and reaches to his lower back. With the top-knot it is held in place by pins, he then wears a head band with his gang’s symbol of on it. The most signature item on his person is a club warped in bandages, on his back. Personality Gouyoku is a supremely egotistical and ruthless tyrant who has a penchant for labeling those who oppose him as "insects", "vermin", and "bugs" that should be squashed. He relies heavily on his most capable members of his gang and will not enter a battle unless he is left with little choice. Bad tempered and rude, he loves to lavish himself in luxury with fine wine, treasure, and women. Gouyoku has his own plans to create his Grand Paradise once he rules the land. His dreams for the Paradise consist of Gouyoku being surrounded by all the beautiful women of the worlds, as well as all the gold in the land. When he is forced into battle he will do anything to win and cheat. He often has used children and women as hostages.He is very lustful for women, often he will capture and treat them like slaves. He often would have them locked up in chains around their necks. If they do not please him, he will kill them by one of three ways. The first is he would kill them by his club, crushing them to death. Choke them by the chains around their necks. The final being,he would often take the women and strip them down, then have them skinned alive. Having a hate for, married men and women. He often will offer gold to the wifes to come and work for him. The same deal for a husband as well, though bceoming a member of his gang.His relationship with his gang members, most are loyal to him. Because of his gold and money, most are loyal because of that. When his money runs out he will lose his loyalty. He being a business man, he see life as a big business deal. He will kill anyone for a profit, even taking his own families life. History Nothing is known about his hisotry.Only that is Known is that he is the founder and the leader of his gang of demons. Powers and Abilities ''"Nothing has been revealed about his powers or abilities. Though the weapon warped in bandages is a club." Qutoes *''"Come bring me food and drink."'' *''"Let all the gold in the land become mine."'' Trivia *''His full name means Greedy Glutton'' Category:Character